Face Down
by MewMewLover
Summary: It's a oneshot songfic starring Hiei, Kurama, and my OC. It will have a sequel. Warning: Caring!Hiei Abusive!Kurama


Face Down

**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. **

Hiei walked out of his house and saw Liberty, his best female friend and his best demon friend's girlfriend. "Hey Liberty," he said as he glanced at her. He had had a crush on her for a while now but knew she was off limits: She was Kurama's girl. He looked at her and froze mid-step.

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

"Liberty?" he asked astonished. "What happened to you?" Liberty looked battered: She had several scratches on her face, her cheek was bruised like somebody punched her, she had a black eye, and her hair was matted with dried blood. Liberty didn't answer. She just stood, still and unmoving.

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around.**

"Has Kurama seen you?" asked Hiei stepping closer to her.

At the mention of his name her eyes lightened with fear and filled with tears.

"What's wrong, Liberty?" asked Hiei. He thought if Kurama had known what had happened it would make her feel better.

Liberty ran to him and buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "It's him. He's done this to me," she said softly, still sobbing.

"Kurama?" asked Hiei, totally bewildered.

His eyes darkened with hatred and anger toward his friend as she nodded into his chest.

**I see what's going down.**

He hugged Liberty back and then pushed her back but held her at the shoulders so she was arm's length from him. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You can sleep in my bed in the room that Yukina and I share and I'll sleep on the couch."

Liberty nodded.

"Okay," Hiei said, smiling. "Why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up? You can take a shower and get yourself washed up. You can hang out with Botan and Yukina and if you want I'll call Yusuke and Kuwabara if that makes you feel better. After Yusuke and Kuwabara arrive I'm going to have a talk with a certain demon about anger management."

"Please be careful, Hiei," said Liberty in her soft voice. "I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you."

Hiei smiled and headed back inside with Liberty by his side.

* * *

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**

Liberty got out of the shower and started putting on Botan's cover-up. "Ow!" She sucked in air sharply as she lightly went over her black eye.

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. **

**You cry alone**

"I hate him!" Liberty shouted to Yusuke after Hiei left. "He had no right to do this to me!" She dissolved into tears and eventually fell asleep with her head resting on Yusuke's shoulder.

* * *

**And then he swears he loves you **

"I love her, Hiei, I really do. It was just an—" started Kurama, but Hiei cut him off.

"What!? An accident?!" shouted the already enraged fire demon. He didn't need excuses as to why Kurama hit Liberty.

**"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? **

**"Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

**"Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. **

**"As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found! **

**"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect; **

**"Every action in this world will bear a consequence. **

**"If you wait around forever you will surely drown. **

**"I see what's going down."**

"No you don't! She's been cheating on me with Jin!"

"Oh, has she?" asked Hiei, voice dripping with venom. "Doubt that! And even if she has, that still isn't a valid reason to hit her.

**"I see the way you go and say you're right again, **

**"Say you're right again **

**"Heed my lecture **

**"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? **

**"Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

**"Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. **

**"As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. **

**"One day she will tell you that she has had enough. **

**"It's coming round again. **

Hiei paused, waiting for a smart remark to come from the kitsune demon. That was a change; Usually it was himself giving the smart remarks.

He got no response from the wolf so he turned to leave. As he did a vine of thorns grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Hiei had had it. He snapped! He sent a wave of fire in Kurama's direction. "I don't know what's gotten into you Kurama and I don't like it," he snarled.

**Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt."**

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this. I was listening to the Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when this came to me. I know Kurama would never do that. (Although I could see Youko Kurama doing something kind of like this.) I know some of you are going to say I should have had Hiei and Kurama switch: make an abusive Hiei and caring Kurama, but no matter how hard I try, I can't see Hiei being abusive. I mean I know he's cold and uncaring most of the time, but he knows how rejection feels.

And this kind of stuff happens everyday! Some wifes have abusive husbands and there is also child abuse in this world. I'm trying to make people aware of it. I hope this helped.

**_MewMewLover ♥_**


End file.
